


Remember Me

by pleasehelpmeimstuckinthefandoms



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, captain america: civil war - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Drama & Romance, F/M, First Love, Flashbacks, Girl Saves Boy, Protectiveness, Reader is from his past, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, True Love, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, also a past love of his and they finally meet again for the first time, reader helps him fight the conditioning, she helps him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasehelpmeimstuckinthefandoms/pseuds/pleasehelpmeimstuckinthefandoms
Summary: On top of the JCTC Building, you finally catch up with the Winter Soldier about to make his escape and you decide to make him remember you.





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Marvel or anything associated and if you don’t like these movies then, I’m sorry.
> 
> Warnings: Romance and sadness
> 
> ||Please do not repost or plagiarize||

Y/N ran for Bucky on the helipad, which was on the roof of the JCTC building (Joint Counter Terrorist Centre). “Hey!” She called, making him stop but when he turned, he wasn’t Bucky.

 He was the Winter Soldier.

She quickly reverted to Russian.  _“Soldier, do you recognize me?”_ She called and there was recognition in his expression as he understood her.

 _“No.”_  He answered strongly, despite the flash of familiarity in his eyes: the Bucky from back then, warring with the awakened Winter Soldier that had laid dormant inside his mind, albeit uneasily. Her knuckles bruised and bloody from battling a few of the guards at her door.

 _“What are your orders?”_ She commanded, feeling disgusted in herself for speaking to him as she was one of those fuckers but she had to, especially if Steve was on his way.

 _“Submit mission report: December 16, 1991. Eliminate obstacles and escape.”_  Soldier answered.

 _“Anything else?”_  Y/N asked, needing to keep him occupied as she looked into his eyes, not wavering.

But the Winter Soldier could see the bead of perspiration rolling down the side of her face, the slight shake in her hands, as if she wanted to fidget, which was a clear sign of anxiety. This woman was anxious. Her shaky breath passed through trembling lips. Those lips. They seemed familiar.

_Red._

_Lipstick._

_Mouth._

_Red. Lipstick. Mouth._

_Red lipstick on his mouth._

_Taste._

_Tongue._

_Red lipstick taste against his tongue._

_Lips._

_Warmth._

_Warm red lips against his mouth._

_Kiss._

_Y/N._

_He was kissing her, her warm red lips against his mouth, the red lipstick transferring to his own lips and the chemical taste of the cosmetic battled the subtle taste of her mouth, but there was something else. Something he could never quite get a fix on._

The Winter Soldier blinked, coming out of the dream or memory before turning and continued his path to the helicopter. “Bucky!” Y/N called, running after him, grabbing his natural limb, she felt the warm skin through his shirt but she couldn’t hold him for long.

Turning suddenly, his metal hand clasped around her throat and he slammed her against the door of the helicopter, his expression desperate, eyes showing his internal conflict as tears gathered in his eyes as his flesh arm gripped tightly at her arms, their noses brushing together he was so close to her.

Y/N never backed from him, never pushed to get away from his hold. 

He couldn’t see fear in her eyes, nor in her body language. She was attentive to him and to him alone, her eyes were wide, but with surprise and her hand trembled, not with fear, but with sadness as her warm skin gently pressed to his cheek, her thumb moving rhythmically back and forth. She was hurting, but it was his pain that she was feeling, his sorrow and confusion that she lamented with. 

Slowly lifting upward, her hands framed his face before moving into his hair, her nails scratching against his scalp softly and he was surprised to feel a jolt of electricity course through his entire body. Her hands were so familiar, he’d felt them before. He felt pressure against his metal hand, his eyes snapped back to the present, surprised to see that his hand had gravitated to her cheek into a habitual spot and to see her kissing his silver palm.

“If I can do that and you haven’t killed me, what does that say to you, James?”

The Soldier looked into her warm gaze and his hands released her. He was still so very confused, he couldn’t tell you which way was up or down anymore. His current orders to kill and escape battled against his heart’s wishes to hold her close, to fold his sweet Y/N in his arms again.

Y/N?

She never told him her name, so how did he know it?

Neither the Soldier or the true Bucky had control over his body, it simply acted on its own accord as he closed the distance. His lips hesitantly, curiously pecked against her own before he pulled away to see her reaction. Pink painted her cheeks and her breath quickened by the quick peck and her pupils widened in attraction. 

With the answer, he slowly leaned back in and started their dance once more, their lips moved together slowly, reacquainting themselves with each other, labored breaths in synchronization.

It felt like some part of him was starving, ravenous for  _her_. 

Y/N smiled into the kiss before pouring everything she had into it. Bucky could feel every rampant emotion within her, every sad moment, every happy memory, every loving touch they shared was all in her kiss for him to hold on and come back to.

Hands and arms wrapped and gripped at each other at any part that was free, feeling so familiar and yet so new at the same time, every curve and every line, the softness of her skin and the feel of her was so recognizable, yet he couldn’t place where he had done this before.

Mouths opened and teeth clashed, tongues sliding together, rekindling a long lost flame within them both. Her leg found purchase around his hip as his accompanying hand slid to her thigh, gripping at the supple flesh as his hips fit snugly between her legs, his body already knew where to touch to make her heart flutter, knew how to position his lips to give her the full satisfaction she desired, he knew how to use his tongue to make her want more. 

He knew everything about her.

Neither could tell where one began and the other ended.

Gently breaking the heated kiss, E/C eyes stared into deep blue as their foreheads rested together and Bucky uttered one word, just one word that meant the world to her.

_“Y/N.”_


End file.
